She Looks Better Drunk
by xMegh
Summary: Dallas Winston is notorious for bedding skinny girls every night, but a drunken onenightstand with a thick chick threatens to ruin his reputation in more ways than one! DallyOC :: story better than summary, i promise
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope- don't own em. Sorry.

A/N: so i originally wrote this as a Gotti fic on my other site but I fixed it up because i like how this turned out and i could imagine this as an outsiders fic. read && review babies! kthnx.

* * *

Lizzie thought that Meghan was near going to tear her arm off because her friend was racing so fast to the Curtis's house. "Megh- chill out!"

"We're gonna be late!" Meghan insisted.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and since when do any parties have a set time?"

Meghan wasn't planning on admitting she was wrong, but ignored it. "Just, let's go!" Darry was out for the night with his girlfriend and Sodapop hadn't planned on wasting a night in a guardian-free house, inviting over everyone imaginable-- okay, not that far. Every greaser in town.

"Did I just say I was coming or what!"

Meghan's body jiggled awkwardly as she hurried up the stairs to the porch. See, she wasn't what you'd label obese, but yeah, she was rather thick, but normally she wore the right kind of clothing to display her curves. She had small breasts, so she attracted attention to her curvaceous hips and round ass. Of course, that did take some work, considering her large thighs, but she pulled it off. And tonight she was in the perfect outfit to show it off in front of theman who usually held all her attention- Dallas Winston. Sure, he usually ignored her because she wasn't your typical size zero 'I-can-still-see-your-ribs' bitch that he normally bedded on a daily basis, but she had a thing for falling for complete assholes. She ignored the fact that they were probably only invited because Ponyboy was dating Meghan's younger sister, Jackie.

They entered the party- amazed that they'd slipped past Ponyboy and Sodapop at the door, but then again Sodapop never gave them too much of a problem. He always kissed them on the cheek when he saw them in the halls at school because he always joked around flirtingly with the girls that weren't exactly the thin type. Sure, they got past those guys, probably only because Ponyboy promptly took Jackie by the hand to a corner and started making out with her.

Meghan froze when she saw a group of boys over by the keg on the table. Dally was in the middle handing the funnel to Steve, and for all the excitement that she'd experienced on the way over, now she was absolutely dead terrified of going closer.

Lizzie tugged on her hand. "C'mon, Megh," Lizzie insisted.

Meghan couldn't speak, just shook her head, horrified as Dally neared her. Sure, he wasn't walking towards her, but he'd advanced somewhat when he moved, and just the thought of him coming another yard near the spot where she was standing made her shake.

Lizzie was never one to get out on the middle of the floor where everyone was dancing to Hank Williams, but she spotted their friend Alexis and started over to her, rolling her eyes at Meghan who was still just standing there.

Dally, clearly drunk, stumbled over towards Meghan. "Well hell-o Megh," he slurred.

"Hey Dally," she said, her nerves barely allowing her to speak without her voice faltering.

"Yooouu looook seeexxxyy, baaabbeee," he said with a languid smile. He placed his hands on her shoulders and worked them over the front of her shirt. Meghan shuddered. How did he go from barely a civil "Hi" to feeling all over her like this?

"Dally," she whispered, but he pressed his finger to her lips.

"Waaanna daaaaance wiiiith meee?" She could've thought of a dozen reasons to stop and get away, too scared and in love to be this close, but one glance in his eyes made her forget every single one. Even if she had protested, it wouldn't have made much of a difference since he tugged her arm and took her out into the middle of the floor.

She was so intimidated and frightened by his drunken, overbearing presence, but he guided her body along to the steady beat of the music. She moved her upper body awkwardly but he held onto the small of her back and forced her hips into his.

"Dally," she whispered, but she was cut short by his lips against hers. She gasped, but as he continued with the passionate kiss, she gently responded to him. He brought his hand to the juncture of her thighs, thoroughly enjoying the fact that she was wearing a skirt.

"Llllet's get ouuutta here, baaaby," He yanked her by the hand and led into Sodapop and Ponyboy's room, tossing her roughly onto the bed. He was so drunk that the whole night was a blur of Heineken, grinding, and one girl screaming.

He woke up with his head pounding like a motherfucker. He knew he shouldn't have had that last shot of tequila. Who he saw asleep, naked, next to him cause his heart to race more- it couldn't be, could it? Had he been _that_ drunk?

"**Ho-lee--- SHIT!"

* * *

**

feed the review button! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease


	2. Chapter 2

Just one review is enough to keep me going. :)

* * *

Dally ran down the hall, actually, more like stumbled due to the fact that his mind was racing and pounding furiously at the same time. Two-Bit was sitting in the kitchen, shoving mounds of chocolate cake in his face.

Two-Bit thought that Dally was about to rip the refrigerator door open because he opened it so fiercely, removing a can of ginger ale. He popped two aspirin and swallowed them down with a swig of soda before collapsing onto a chair with a thud.

"Jesus, what the fuck happened to you?" Two-Bit questioned.

At first Dally didn't really answer, only taking more frequent sips from the can. "Goddamnit," Dally mumbled.

Two-Bit knew this hung-over routine. "You got too much to drink, eh?"

Dally gave a slight nod, unintentionally proving to Two-Bit that what he'd mentioned was only half of the problem.

Two-Bit laughed. "You got a girl too, didn't you?"

Dally growled to himself, taking another sip.

"Oh shit, that bad?" Two-Bit asked, hoisting himself next to the sink.

Dally didn't know if his brother was talking about the actual sex or just the girl, so he just stayed quiet.

"Who?" Two-Bit insisted.

Dally had to gulp and contemplate the consequences before admitting, "Meghan."

Two-Bit fell to one side and couldn't control his hysterical laughter. Between guffaws he managed to blurt out, "Meghan? Jackie's-sister-Meghan? Meghan Foster? You fucking slept with fat-ass-Foster!"

"Shut the fuck up! Goddamn, it was bad enough looking at her fat naked ass this morning without you rubbing it in, fucker!"

"So what was Jabba the Hut like in bed, Dally? Eeky-weeky Dally dick!" Two-Bit laughed even harder at his own joke.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dally hollered, infuriated.

"So, let me get this straight," Two-Bit said, his laughter subsiding. "You, Mr. 'I-want-a-chick-with-tits-big-enough-to-fit-in-a-wine-glass' boned Meghan, notorious for having no boobs whatsoever? I thought fat-ass chicks were supposed to have big-ass boobs- what the fuck happened to her? Then again, do those hideous folds count as boobs? I don't know Dally, you tell me."

Dally slammed his can on the table, causing some to spit out the opening and the bottom to crush slightly. "I swear to fucking God, Two-Bit, that-"

"What's wrong?" Pony asked as he entered the kitchen and the heat of the conversation.

Dally was about to say, "Nothing," but Two-Bit beat him in saying, "Dally fucked Meghan last night!"

Ponyboy stared at Dally, stunned. "Jackie's sister Meghan?"

Two-Bit laughed and nodded.

Dally just took another long sip of ginger ale.

"She seems cool. She's real nice to me and Jackie. I was the one who invited her to the party."

If dirty looks were knives, Dally was stabbing Ponyboy to death. "Are you fucking kidding? You did this?"

"You were the one who took her to your bed, dumb fuck," Two-Bit countered.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me," Dally said, his head now in his hands.

"Well what's the problem?" Ponyboy asked.

"She's fat as fuck!" Two-Bit yelled.

All Darry heard was the last bit of the loud sentence, so a powerful voice came bellowing from the living room, "WATCH- YOUR- LANGUAGE!"

Ponyboy immediately got ticked. "No she ain't! She's not like obese or something! She's just not like the skinny-ass girls you're used to boning every night!"

Dally didn't want to make it worse by mentioning the fact that he'd seen bowls of chocolate, strawberries, and whipped cream littering the floor beside a pair of handcuffs, a bottle of lubricant, and a whip. He didn't dare bring up the strange idea that he felt he'd liked it. But what the hell- he'd been drunk. He'd probably pretended she was Pam Anderson or someone- at least someone with **BOOBS**.

Dally couldn't deal with much more conversation. "I'm done with this shit. Either of you tell anybody about this, I'll slice your ass and serve you up, you hear me?"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and continued playing with his baseball. The fun was now over. "Whatever. Samantha's coming over later and giving Sawyer a ride here, okay?"

Two-Bit only heard Dally mumble but could assume he gave a short reply of "Whatever" as well.

Pony sat down with a bowl of cereal, and, not paying attention, accidentally poured orange juice into it rather than milk. He was just concentrating on whether or not the fact that one of his friends had been a total asshole would compromise Ponyboy's relationship with Jackie.

Dally hurried back into his room where Meghan was still lying on his bed, only beginning to wake up. "Hey, Dally."

He didn't respond. He only was beginning to pick up the bowls of confections like cream, chocolate sauce, and honey off of the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked, covering herself from her collarbone down with the bed sheet for modesty's sake.

He stood up and looked at her, disgusted. "Shut up, whore. Get up, get dressed, and get out."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, I have a lot of this already written. Just like a couple reviews before I update. :)

Disclaimer: only own the book and DVDs, gimme a break. Well, the plot and the OCs too.

* * *

Samantha rapped on the door, though the need to do so was unnecessary, Sawyer coming up the steps right behind her. 

Chaos immediately erupted.

There was a large ruckus of many people shouting simultaneously.

"Can somebody check the door, please?"

"It's Samantha and Sawyer!"

"Move your ass!"

"Fuck you! Quit shovin' me, asswipe!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, TWO-BIT! YA GON' START ON PONY!"

"Watch that fucking basketball, jerkoff!"

"**TWO-BIT!** WHAT DID I JUST SAY! YA RIGH' NEXT'A PONE!"

"PONYBOY! GETOVER HERE!"

"WILL SOMEONE GET THE DAMN DOOR?"

"HOLD THE FUCK UP!"

"_WATCH-YOUR-**LANGUAGE**_!"

"I'm not fucking kidding. C'mon, Megh. Look, just leave, okay?"

Samantha and Sawyer moved to the side when the door opened, expecting to see one of the usuals opening the door, but it was a girl that Sawyer had talked to a couple times in school. Sawyer knew Meghan was teased for being too big to shop at regular stores, but she wasn't like terribly obese, and Sawyer just felt sorry for the way her classmates talked to her, so she was one of the few who did.

Meghan's eyes were bloodshot and red, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she walked out, clutching her thin jacket to her trembling frame and walking up the driveway and presumably on her way home in the pouring rain.

Dally met Samantha and Sawyer at the door not a moment later. "Well- hell-o ladies. **Wh_o_** are you doing here?"

Sawyer playfully slapped his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, shut up, Dallas."

"That hurt, bitch," he said, rubbing his aching shoulder.

Sawyer grabbed his arm and held it fast against his back. "Wha'd'you call me, Winston?"

"Uncle," he whimpered, biting his lip.

"Better," she said with a smile, walking over to the dining room table at an angle where they had a perfect view into Sodapop's room. Samantha followed and when Two-Bit spotted Samantha, he made his way over behind them.

Two-Bit sat down in the chair by Samantha and Dally collapsed on the soda. Samantha sat on Two-Bit's lap while Sawyer grabbed a tennis ball and began bouncing it up against the wall. "So what's up, Dally?"

Two-Bit chuckled to himself, bouncing Samantha unintentionally.

"What?" Samantha questioned.

Two-Bit ran his index finger under his nose and his fist over his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything else.

Samantha shrugged and just leaned into him, playing with the class ring on his finger.

Sawyer laughed. "You gotta give her a minute. She's still hung over from last night."

"He's not the only one. Dally had a crazy ass night too, didn't ya, there, Dallas?" Two-Bit laughed.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Dally threw a pillow at his head but missed and hit Samantha.

"Watch it!" Sawyer demanded as Samantha looked around, still dazed, just rubbed her offended nose. "The hell's **your** problem, Dally?" Sawyer shouted.

Two-Bit was about to be more than happy to provide that information, but Dally leaped up and shoved Samantha out of the way, pouncing on him. "Don't you motherfuckin' dare!"

Sawyer looked around in panic, but then noticed a condom wrapper lying by the skirt of Sodapop's bed. Having missed the trash bin under his nightstand was the condom itself, drowning in its own juice that had emanated from the tear at the tip. Sawyer was smart- it didn't take her long to put two and two together. "You slept with Meghan Foster?"

Dally jumped up from where he had Two-Bit in a half-Nelson on the floor and covered Sawyer's mouth. "Don't say a word. C'mon, Sawyer, I know you got my back- you're my best friend. Back me up here. Don't tell nobody."

She bit his finger so he'd let go. "Are you fucking kidding? Dally, what's your deal? What's the problem? You just boned another chick. No big for you, right?"

He shook his head violently. "This time's different. She's… Meghan."

"So what?" Sawyer snapped. "I talk to her and she's a real nice girl. What's wrong?"

Two-Bit was laughing hysterically once more. "You got eyes, Sawyer? She's fat as fuck!"

"No she isn't! Sure, she isn't a lingerie model, but what-"

"Heaven forbid!" Two-Bit cackled.

"Sawyer," Dally interrupted, "do you know what the hell it would do to my reputation if people found out?"

Samantha tossed her hair over her shoulder. "It would probably be a right sight better than it normally is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dally demanded.

"Don't pretend like you don't know," Sawyer said, rolling her eyes.

"You know that you're known for being insatiable and shallow, only wanting to fuck skinny chicks, and maybe this would make people think differently, Dally," Samantha hissed at him.

"But of course," Sawyer continued, "you are so arrogant that heaven forbid you be with someone who isn't exactly up to your 'standards', is that it?"

"Sawy-" Dally began.

"C'mon, Sawyer," Samantha called, getting up and walking to his door, starting down the hall.

Sawyer just looked at him and shook her head, her hand on the doorknob. Before slamming it, she seethed, "Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

* * *

review peez & crackers! 


	4. AN

okay, quick A/N in response to lil miss tiffany.

i'm 5'6" and 195 and used to be 220- i aint no model, chica. i never meant this to offend anybody, but you dont hafta get snappy bout it. i took this from personal experience, as you'll see in later chapters.

don't assume the worst till ya know.

still gonna update. so :-P.

3x0-megh


End file.
